1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelving system. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular shelving systems that have a unique support assembly and that can be formed into various arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Shelving systems are well known pieces of furniture. They are useful in organizing, for example, office and home items, such as books and artistic objects like statues and vases. Some shelving systems are simple bookcases that are constructed by the manufacturer not to be disassembled. These systems are often large and bulky pieces of furniture that must be delivered to the end user via a truck, which is sometimes undesirable as it is costly and time consuming.
Some other shelving systems are designed to be changed and rearranged by the user. One such modular shelving system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,863 to Mansfield et al., which discloses a shelving system including shelf boards, support tubes, and cross piece members. The shelf boards are located horizontally and are supported by a plurality of support tubes. The cross members extend between pairs of support tubes to provide additional structural stability to the shelf unit assembly. All of the vertical load bearing members or support tubes are identical with the same geometry and material. In addition, the cross members have a utilitarian look.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 193,339 to Lothrop, U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,288 to McCowan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,627 to Baker, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,441 to Bartling et al. disclose shelving systems with identical supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,601 to Misenheimer, III discloses an alternative furniture assembly using identical plastic tubular members or spacers as the support structures. The spacers are connected to the shelves using studs. Although the assembly of Misenheimer, III includes vertical wall members of wood, cardboard, pressed board, or the like, these members are not structural, i.e., load bearing members as are shelves, studs, and spacers.
A manufacturer of furniture is always keen for new design ideas that help to distinguish the manufacturer's product from those of others. When such design distinctiveness can be combined with functional advantages, it is particularly advantageous. Thus, a need exists for a shelving system that is modular, sturdy, easy to assemble and disassemble, inexpensive to ship, and minimizes storage needs when disassembled, while also providing a unique look and aesthetic appeal.